Patrick DeFilippo
Patrick "Patty From the Bronx" DeFilippo (born 1939 - November 24, 2013) was a caporegime in the Bonanno crime family. Bonanno member A longtime member of the Bonanno family, DeFilippo became a made man in 1975, though his involvement with the family dates back to the early 1960s. His father Vito was a high-ranking Sicilian-born member of the crime family and a close associate of Joseph Bonanno. During the war of the 1960s, Patty served as a driver and bodyguard to Joe's son, Salvatore Bonanno. During this time, the younger Bonanno was detained in Montreal, Canada along with both Patty and Vito DeFilippo and several other associates. The group was alleged to have met with the family's powerful Canadian faction and attended the wedding of Vito Rizzuto. In the 1980s, Patty was promoted to Caporegime under reputed family leaders Phillip Rastelli and Joseph Massino. DeFilippo's early criminal activities included labor and construction racketeering, extortion, loansharking, illegal gambling, and bookmaking. Bonanno rivalry Reportedly a Bronx faction leader of the Bonanno crime family since the 1980s, DeFilippo was also an associate of capo Dominick Napolitano, whom he supported during the Bonanno internal rivalries. In 1981, Napolitano and Massino gained control of the family by murdering renegade capos Alphonse Indelicato, Phillip Giaccone and Dominick Trinchera. During this turmoil, DeFilippo maintained good relations with both Napolitano and Massino. While in the 1990s operating illegal poker machines in the Bronx faction along with reputed soldier Vincent Basciano, Joseph Massino became the absolute powerhouse in the Bonanno crime family and reportedly brought the family back in the Commission after a 20 year absence. Murdering Sciascia In 1999, DeFilippo murdered Bonanno capo Gerlando Sciascia. Over the past few years, Joseph Massino had grown tired of Sciascia's constant complaints about Massino's leadership and about capo Anthony Graziano, a close associate. Massino finally ordered DeFilippo and soldier John Joseph Spirito to kill Sciascia. In March 1999, Massino ordered Sciascia to meet with DeFilippo in the Bronx to discuss Graziano. When Sciascia arrived at the meeting, DeFilippo and Spirito shot and killed him. On March 18, 1999, Sciascia's body was found in the Bronx. Police immediately considered DeFilippo to be the prime suspect. Indictments and prison In 2000, New York Police Department (NYPD) agents infiltrated DeFilippo's crew and started gathering evidence on its illegal gambling and loansharking operations as part of a two-year investigation. On November 12, 2002, DeFilippo and 20 crew members were arrested on numerous state charges. One of those arrested was Margaret Mascone, the legally blind 83-year-old mother of Bonanno soldier Anthony (The Hat) Mascone and DeFilippo's godmother. She was charged with a misdemeanor for helping the crew collect gambling profits. On August 14, 2003, Boss Joseph Massino, Underboss Salvatore Vitale, and many other Bonanno members were indicted on charges ranging from labor and construction racketeering, to extortion and loansharking, to murder and conspiracy. DeFilippo was charged with conspiracy in ordering the 1999 Sciascia murder, racketeering, extortion, loansharking, and illegal gambling. Soon, Massino agreed to become a government witnesses not long after his brother-in-law Salvatore Vitale did. On one occasion while in prison, Joseph Massino received a visit from mob lawyer Thomas Lee with a message from acting boss Vincent Basciano. According to Lee, Basciano wanted permission to kill DeFilippo. However, neither Lee or Basciano knew that Massino was recording the conversation for the government. Vincent Basciano was later indicted on charges of conspiracy to commit murder, and Lee with conspiracy. Capo Salvatore Montagna became the new acting boss of the Bonanno crime family. In 2005, DeFilippo was convicted of racketeering, but exonerated of murder. He was sentenced to 35 years in prison. As of July 2011, DeFilippo was still incarcerated at the Federal Correctional Institution (FCI) in Terre Haute, Indiana. His projected release-date was June 25, 2038, effectively a life sentence. DeFillipo died on November 24, 2013 at the age of 74 of natural causes. People Murdered by Patrick DeFilippo Order: No.Name/Rank/Affiliation/When/Involvement/Reason 1.Gerlando Sciascia/Capo/Bonanno Crime Family/March 18th 1999/Personal/ DeFilippo was the hitman along with John Spirito. Sciascia was murdered because he had been disrespectful towards Massino and accused Capo Anthony Graziano of being a cocaine addict. Category:Bonnano Crime Family Category:Bonanno Capos Category:Sonny Black Crew